


Hanged for a Sheep as for a Lamb

by lacorsetiere



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacorsetiere/pseuds/lacorsetiere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the run from the FBI and the Cabal, Liz goes undercover against Red’s advice. The op goes pearshaped and Reddington has rescue Elizabeth. They end up in a safehouse, but Lizzie is far from safe. The stress of being temporarily captured and tortured messes with Liz’s hormones throwing her into an early heat. With no other trustworthy Alpha in the vicinity, Red is forced to challenge his own moral code or risk Liz’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've written two chapters so far. One from Red's perspective and one from Liz's. I might write a third if these two are well-received.  
> This is important in terms of trigger warnings! All of the violence occurs "off-screen", and isn't really graphically described, but it is mentioned a few times. This fic is tagged for rape/non-con due to the issue of consent while in heat --in my Omegaverse, at least, heat pretty much renders omegas incapable of full consent. To be honest, I think dub-con is a much more accurate description, but I totally respect anyone who wants to argue non-con. I also tagged it for incest because I'm still not convinced Red isn't Liz's bio-dad. I wanted to leave the door open that they are related by blood and felt it added to their extreme discomfort with this situation. That said, I am by no means endorsing incest even between consenting adults. In my Omegaverse, an unsatisfied heat can actually kill an omega so I saw Red as being caught in a moral conundrum.  
> This is unBeta'd so any gramatical, factual, or canon mistakes are my own. They are the only thing that is my own as the characters and world of The Blacklist do NOT belong to me. I am not earning anything for writing and posting these stories except the bags under my eyes.

Part I: Red’s perspective.  
Raymond Reddington never slept deeply. It was seldom physically safe for him to do so and, even in the most secure of his safe houses, he found that a full surrender of his guard only led to flame-lit nightmares. He relied on cat naps throughout the day to make up for the lack of a full night’s sleep and often eschewed going to bed altogether, in favor of dozing lightly in a chair. Tonight was no different, despite his physical exhaustion from another full day on the run from the Cabal. He drifted off for minutes at a time and then jerked awake at the slightest noise. Mostly, it was the rumble of a passing car or even the creaks of the century-old house settling on its foundation. But this time, the sound made the hairs on the back of his neck rise.  
There was a low moan coming from Lizzie’s room.  
Red was out of the chair and at her door in seconds. His fear only spiked when he found it locked. “Elizabeth?!?” he called out. “What’s wrong? Open the door!”  
Her only response was a louder moan.  
Red didn’t hesitate. He took three steps back and kicked in the door.  
It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dark enough to see her, but other senses instantly relayed vital information to him.  
The room was freezing. It was February in Toronto and Lizzie had not only turned off the heat, but flung open both windows to the frigid night air.  
Her moans were louder and more frequent now, with little pants in between.   
But most of all, there was the scent assaulting his nose: the unmistakable fragrance of a unbonded omega in heat.   
Red’s hindbrain responded before he could even clearly see her writhing naked on the bed. He always felt insanely protective of Liz, but at this moment, he would have torn apart even Dembe for attempting to enter the room.  
“Elizabeth…” His already deep voice had automatically dropped a half-octave into the range most soothing to distressed omegas. Her body shuddered in response to his call, but she did not otherwise respond and her fingers never slowed as they strove to give her the release that biology dictated only an Alpha’s knot could deliver.  
Reddington moved to her side and placed the inside of his wrist against her forehead. As he suspected, she was burning up despite the frigid temperature of the room. She had been in heat at least five hours, then. That explained her extreme irritability at dinner when she had nearly torn his head off when he initiated their normal verbal sparring. At the time, he had chalked it up to Lizzie’s own physical exhaustion and was relieved when she stalked off to her room immediately afterwards. Instead of falling into a deep slumber that would restore her body and mind, she had instead fallen into heat.  
“Oh, sweetheart,” Red breathed.  
Liz trembled again at the sound of his voice, then arched her back as an orgasm rolled through her. Even with the fresh air streaming in, the room completely filled with her sweet almond scent as slick flooded her thighs. Red leapt from the bedside and slammed the windows closed before the smell of an omega in heat escaped to draw the curiosity of the neighbors or any passersby. Without ventilation, Lizzie’s scent grew intoxicating. Red hardened painfully and he dug his fingers into the window sill for a moment to steady himself before turning back to the bed and its occupant.  
Although aftershocks of her self-brought orgasm were still visibly shaking her, Liz was already riding the next wave of heat-induced desire. Her left hand fisted into the sheets as her right urgently pumped two, then three slender fingers into her soaking wet center. She was trying and clearly failing to approximate the stretch of the knot she so desperately needed. Red shook his head.  
“Where is your kit, Elizabeth?”  
At the sound of her name, Liz opened her eyes, but she didn’t seem to actually see Red before her lids fluttered shut again. Even in the low light, he noticed that her pupils were blown with lust, leaving the barest rim of blue iris. It was a bad sign that she was this far gone in only a few hours.  
“Your kit, Lizzie?” Red asked urgently. “Where are your things for your heat?”  
She didn’t answer, just shuddered through another orgasm. The almond scent of her slick doubled as her pussy contracted around her fingers. This time, her release clearly gave her even less relief than last time and she whimpered as her hand redoubled its efforts. A dangerous flush lit her cheeks.  
Red grabbed Liz’s go bag and emptied it out onto the floor. As he rifled through the scattered contents searching in vain for her heat kit, his hindbrain sent several unhelpful messages to him about the receptive state of the unbonded omega mere feet away and his own erection. He shook his head to clear it and then scrubbed his hands across his face as he realized that whatever else was in the blonde former agent’s go bag, it did not include a heat kit. There was however, a ripped piece of foil and plastic that upon inspection proved to be an empty square from a blister pack. Judging from the openings it had once held two pills. Red was unsure if the medication was Elizabeth’s last dose of suppressants or the newly over the counter emergency anti-heat pills, but it was clear that it had been ineffective.  
On the bed, Lizzie moaned with new urgency and his hindbrain screamed at him, Take her.   
Red had done many things in his life that he supposed he owed account for by some ordinary person’s moral code. However, he was not an ordinary person and the extraordinary circumstances of the last few decades of his life had called for a different set of guidelines. Ones designed to keep him alive and protect those he loved.  
Raymond Reddington loved Elizabeth Keen.   
Without reservation.  
And he would do anything to protect her. Had done things that were so unequivocally horrible that they had shocked even him afterwards. Shocked, but not made him regret them. Because in the end, they had kept his Lizzie alive.  
At this moment, Red would have slaughtered in a heartbeat any Alpha who would have dared approach Elizabeth while she was too impaired by her hormonal onslaught to give consent. The hard truth, though was the only Alpha approaching Lizzie was Red himself and he did so knowing he was violating something sacred between them, even if it was purely to keep her safe from her own run-amok biology.  
“Lizzie, listen to me, honey,” Red murmured as he moved closer to the bed. “I can’t find your heat kit. You forgot to pack one in your go bag. That was careless, Elizabeth. Dangerous.” He paused to kneel on the bed and as the mattress shifted under his weight, Liz opened her eyes and seemed to be aware of him finally. Their eyes locked for a long moment and then, her gaze slid down his torso and she stared intently as the bulge in his pants.  
Red swallowed. He didn’t think he could get any harder, but this was what his body was designed to do after all. To respond to an unbonded omega in heat. To arouse him to the point that his cock was so huge and almost inhumanly hard that it could satisfy the omega in the way that a Beta penis or the omega’s own fingers could never accomplish. It was the reason why the knotting dildos in a heat kit were almost cartoonishly large. An omega would experience hours even days of agonizing desire without lasting release from any orgasms that didn’t include an Alpha’s knot or the synthetic approximation. An unsatisfied heat was medically unsafe, especially in an unbonded and relatively young omega like Lizzie.   
Before a Supreme Court case upheld the right to access knotting dildos, many omegas injured themselves or even died trying to either make it through their heats without mating with an Alpha or satisfy themselves with makeshift phalluses. Red was old enough to remember a Naval Academy classmate’s girlfriend who had perished that way while her Alpha was confined to quarters due to some minor infraction. He could not remember why the Alpha was being punished, but he would never forget her howls of anguish at learning that her mate had died after spiking a heat-induced fever of 108 in her own dorm room at St. John’s College, just a mile from the Academy’s campus.   
Red grimaced as he remembered the feel of Elizabeth’s forehead. She was burning up already. She needed a knot quickly. He knew there was a 24 hour Shoppers Drug Mart three or four blocks away. It was sure to stock over the counter emergency heat kits –the Canadians were so much more sensible about sex than their neighbors to the south. He could duck out and grab one.   
But meanwhile Lizzie would be left vulnerable if the Cabal discovered this safe house. And, Raymond feared that the necessary misdirections he’d have to take returning from the Shoppers to Elizabeth might take so long that her temperature would spike even further. She could experience febrile convulsions or even die.  
There was only one choice.  
Red already knew he was going to hell, but at that moment, the fact that his cock hardened even further sealed his surety about his eternal damnation.  
He was going to fuck Elizabeth Keen, his Lizzie. And, although it was to save her life, even though it would make her hate him even more than she already rightfully did, Red knew he was going to enjoy it and, then roast in hell forever.  
Liz’s eyes were still focused on his groin. Her lips were parted wetly as she panted and moaned. And her fingers never left her slick-drenched pussy as she tried to give herself what only Red could.  
“Lizzie, look at me.” Reddington said gently. She undulated at the sound of her voice, but her sight didn’t wavered from his cloth-covered erection.  
“Look at me!” Red commanded. Elizabeth’s eyes snapped up and they locked gazes.  
“I know what you need, honey. I wish there was some other way to give it to you, but there isn’t.” Red shook his head. “For that, I am so sorry.”  
Liz cocked her head to the side slightly and her brow furrowed, but seconds later, her eyes glazed over and she was cumming again from grinding against her own hand.  
“You don’t understand a word that I’m saying. Do you, poor baby?” Raymond murmured. “I bet you’ve never been this far gone in heat before.”  
Red himself had never personally seen an omega kept unsatisfied during a heat. It was the one torture tactic he never allowed, even if he disregarded the rest of the Geneva convention. Now he understood fully why even the threat of that cruel technique had kept Omegas out of the military and government service for most of the country’s history. Liz’s level of desire was terrible.   
Terrible and at the same time, darkly alluring.   
He’d seen her in so many emotional and physical states before, but never like this. Elizabeth was pure animal need right now and, yet absolutely beautiful as always. Red knew she’d never have voluntarily let this side of herself show to anyone, let alone him. He hoped that under other circumstances, he would never have stripped her of that particular dignity. He had cost her so much already. And he feared what he was about to do would take from her all she had left in the way of respect and trust toward him. But there was no other choice.  
Raymond adjusted his position on the bed so that he lay next to Liz. He lay his hand on her belly just above her neat thatch of pubic hair. This was naturally brunette unlike the bleached locks of her head, but made even darker with the slick her pussy was producing in anticipation of an Alpha’s oversized cock. Red brushed his thumb lightly over these curls and the effect was instantaneous. Lizzie grabbed his hand and pressed it against her core as she came hard. Her almond-scented slick coated his palm and fingers. He longed to withdraw that hand and taste her, but the heat rising from her body reminded him of how little time there was to prepare her for his cock if he was to save her life.  
He angled his palm so that his long, agile fingers cupped her sex. He gently parted her and stroked at the glistening pearl standing at attention. Elizabeth writhed under his hand as her caressed her clit. It took only a few strokes and she orgasmed again. Maybe two or three times more and she would be ready, he thought.  
Her thighs were wet with her juices as he bent his head to her pussy. Red licked an experimental stripe from her perineum up to her throbbing clit and then gently sucked it. He groaned at the taste of her, a heady sweetness that made him want to plunge his cock into her immediately.   
Elizabeth, meanwhile, was crying out her release.   
Red laved his tongue against her a second time, then pointed it and swirled around her clit, feeling it harden into a tight bud under his ministrations. He stroked his fingers through the slick on her trembling thighs before sliding two into her pussy and the third into her ass.   
Lizzie exploded, but he immediately worked her though the orgasm to a second peak before removing his mouth and hand.  
As she shook through the aftershocks, Raymond stood up from the bed and quickly stripped off his clothing. The room had warmed somewhat since he closed the windows, but the cool air was still uncomfortable against the extensive burn scars on his back. He was grateful Elizabeth was too preoccupied with her own body’s demands to notice the grotesque pitting and webbing on his skin. She was so far gone that he doubted she would even register the odd texture if she grasped his back once he entered her.   
From his pants pocket, he took a small, slim platinum case and weighed it in both hands as he made a decision. The case contained three condoms specially designed to accommodate the massive phallus of an Alpha and, of course, his or her knot. Red could don one before fucking Lizzie. The sheaths were thin enough to not interfere with either of their pleasure and would ensure that their coupling would not result in a child. However, the prostaglandins in Alpha semen were known to be beneficial to omega’s experiencing a harder than usual heat and Raymond wanted to give Elizabeth the best chance of a full recovery. And, to be honest, his hindbrain was obsessed with the thought of sliding bare into Lizzie and filling her with his cum.  
One might as well be hanged for a sheep as a lamb, Red mused as he set the case of condoms down.  
By now, Liz had come down from her multiple orgasm and was starting to make needy noises again. “Hold on, Lizzie.” Red said soothingly. “Just a few more minutes and I will make it all better.” He knelt back on the bed and positioned himself between her legs. His cock was the biggest it had ever been and was leaking pre-cum. He took Elizabeth’s hand in his own larger one and smoothed the fluid over the head of his cock. Her eyes met his again and he smiled. “Feel that, Elizabeth? It’s what you need, right?”  
To his surprise, she actually managed a coherent answer. “Y-y-yes! Please!”  
“Of course, Lizzie,” he responded. “Anything for you. Always.”  
As Lizzie’s hand tightened on his cock and began stroking him even harder, Red used his own hands to shift her into missionary position beneath him with a pillow beneath her hips. This canted her body at the best possible angle for his knot to do her the most good once he penetrated her.  
“Are you ready, Elizabeth?” Raymond asked.  
“God, yes! Now!” she panted.  
Red positioned his cock against her sex. He rubbed the leaking head against her clit in a lazy circle before sliding it down to her entrance. Liz arched against him, trying to force him in. “Please!”  
The sound of an omega begging to be bred was all the encouragement his hindbrain needed. Raymond had intended to go slow, be oh so gentle with his Lizzie. However, he was in the grip of his own biology now and rut took over. He thrust into Elizabeth and gasped at her how hot, tight, and wet she was. Her pussy was already contracting with an orgasm from finally being penetrated by an Alpha cock and as her sex pulsed around his, Red lost all hesitation. His hands found her hips and gripped them as he surged into her again and again. He knew he was leaving bruises. That once Lizzie came out of her heat, for days she would have the marks of his fingers as reminders that he’d fucked her. He did not care.  
Beneath him, Liz was cumming and cumming. She fisted her hands in her hair and made helpless cries of pleasure as she crested what seemed like countless times, but her body was still not satisfied. It would drive her until she had his knot.  
Raymond’s hindbrain was in control, but his Alpha instincts were also protective. Part of him wanted to fuck the omega beneath him mercilessly until she was a begging mess, but Raymond never forgot that this was his Lizzie. She needed him to finish. Needed his hot semen and hard knot.  
The thought of filling Elizabeth with his cum and knot was all it took to bring Red over the edge. He fucked her through his orgasm until the gland on his cock swelled to its full size locking them together. Only then did he feel the final tension leave her body.  
Careful not to pull against their tie, Red rolled so that his weight was off Liz and she lay atop him. He planted a kiss on top of her messy blonde locks before the effort of mating finally hit him. For the first time in twenty-some years, Raymond Reddington fell completely asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Liz's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz's perspective on her coupling with Red. Post coital angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be just two chapters for now. Torture is mentioned here a few times, but not described in any real detail. Just be forewarned.

Elizabeth Keen lay quiet and plaint in someone’s arms. Her body was still zinging with pleasure, but for the first time in hours the lust that had tormented her was gone. Her hindbrain had gone silent and her mind was starting to clear.   
At first, she was just aware that she was satisfyingly full with an Alpha’s cum and most importantly, his knot. A small aftershock from her last orgasm briefly caused her to clench around that swelling and she moaned at the sensation. How had she ever thought a knotting dildo was a substitute for this?  
Then she realized that her pleasantly stretched pussy meant that she had gone into heat. She wasn’t thinking clearly enough yet to calculate precisely, but Liz was pretty sure that her heat was not due for another six weeks! What had gone wrong? She had been on a 120-day cycle as regular as clockwork since puberty and was diligent about refilling her mini-pill suppressant script well ahead of the 21-day threshold for effectiveness. Plus, she kept two doses of emergency anti-heat medication with her at all times as a condition of her employment as a field agent.  
Something about that last thought didn’t sit right with Lizzie and she struggled against post-coital sleepiness to remember more clearly.   
She remembered scrutinizing the little case of anti-heat medication every morning, just as carefully as she inspected her service weapon. She didn’t just check to make sure that all four pills were present in their case. She actually examined both twin blister packs to make sure that they had not been pierced and that the liquid-filled gelatin capsules were not leaking or warped in any way since exposure to either moisture and temperature changes could diminish the effectiveness of the hormone-controlling drugs. Her instructors at Quantico had drilled this into all the trainees from the first day. It wasn’t just the omega agents who carried anti-heat pills after all. Even betas and Alpha’s were equipped with them in case an omega colleague, civilian under protection, or even a prisoner needed them.  
Something was wrong about that as well. Lizzie knew she should be worried that she had gone into a full heat, but the prostaglandins from the Alpha’s cum were powerful against an omega’s anxiety. She tried to ignore the hormonal imperative to just relax and go back to sleep.  
In the odd event that something had gone wrong with her own anti-heat pills, why hadn’t Donald Ressler, Samar Navabi, or another agent given her a dose? She had a moment of mild alarm that the Alpha she was tied to might be Ressler (or even Navabi, the sole female Alpha on the team), which would be incredibly awkward considering that they worked together and Liz had never believed in fucking coworkers. It was bad for workplace morale.  
Suddenly Lizzie remembered something else bad for workplace morale. Having a fellow agent accused of murder and treason.   
That fellow agent was her.   
It wasn’t true of course. It was all part of a vast conspiracy and if she could just gather all the evidence before she was caught, she could clear her name. But meanwhile, she had to keep moving, keep hiding. Thank God for Red’s help.  
Liz froze.  
The last of the heat-induced mental fog vanished and she knew everything.  
Reddington.   
She was on the run with Raymond Reddington. Using his intel, other resources, connections, and instincts to stay a step ahead of both the FBI and the Cabal. They had just arrived at a safe house in Toronto after a disastrous attempt by Lizzie to go undercover on her own. She remembered defying Red, who instantly pronounced the op too dangerous when she first proposed it. “Not enough potential bang for your buck, Elizabeth.” He had warned.  
She hadn’t listened of course, because she was sure following this lead would get her the evidence to clear her name. While Red met with one of his shadowy associates on another matter, Liz had slipped off to meet with an informant. Unfortunately, her cover had evaporated in less than 15 minutes due to a technology glitch and only the fact that Red had secretly tagged her with a tracking device led to her rescue. Red and Dembe had come in guns blazing just as a particularly nasty bad guy was about to apply an electric cattle prod to Elizabeth’s lower abdomen for the second time.  
They saved her, but in a way it was too late. The previous cattle prod session didn’t leave a mark, but it ramped up her PTSD and the actual shock had thrown her body into heat almost two months ahead of schedule. Liz had always been very regular and never had an early heat before so she didn’t recognize the warning signs immediately.  
It was nothing like her normal pre-heat days when she felt more tired than usual and indulged in chocolate covered pretzels.   
This was losing your mind.  
She only knew that during the long drive to Toronto, she felt increasingly irritable and anxious. Red typically napped in cars and planes unless there was work to do. Normally she was relieved by the cessation of his constant babble of outlandish stories and teasing. Instead, this time, it annoyed her that he slept. She knew he was disappointed that she had gone on the op against his advice and she perversely wanted to have a big blowup over it. She glared at the sleeping criminal because he could relax while she couldn’t. And even his soft breathing grated on her nerves. By the time, they arrived at the safe house, she was fuming. As soon as Dembe gave the all-clear to enter the townhouse, she stalked inside without even thanking him or saying goodbye.   
A shower, change of clothing, and hot meal did not improve her disposition. She had snapped at Reddington when he’d started up some nonsensical topic of conversation after dinner. While normally unflappable, he had opened, then quickly closed his mouth at her verbal barrage. There was a soft look in his eyes that she knew was concern for her emotional state and she hated him for it. She turned her heel and stalked into the bedroom she’d claimed for her own upon arrival, slamming the door like a moody teen and then locking it.  
The Concierge of Crime had so many safe houses that Liz had lost count. The hideaways varied in type and luxury, but all featured tiny details that made them somehow distinctly his. This townhouse was decorated subtly with artwork and textiles that Liz suspected were by Canadian First Nations artists and craftspeople. Each of the home’s seven rooms had only one or two pieces on displace, but every item had some function as well as beauty and thus, elevated the décor in a way that extensive amounts of mere knickknacks never could. Liz’s room had a queen bed with a carved headboard. She pulled off her boots, then flopped on the bed and tried to distract herself from her anger at Red by tracing the stylized designs that portrayed various flora and fauna of North America.   
She traced all of the wild animals and plants that she knew, such as moose and maple leaves, then ran her finger over many that she did not know. All of the shapes were sinuous and the curves and bumps of the carved wood felt silky smooth under her fingers. And warm. Like the highly polished wood was alive.  
In fact, she felt really warm over all. It was surprising because Red tended to keep his residences on the cool side, probably because he favored three piece suits, even in the swelter of a DC summer. Liz sometimes teased him that she suspected he went to bed in his waistcoat.  
She narrowed her eyes at the thought of Red in bed. She was sitting here steaming from unexpressed anger at the man, who was after all admittedly right that her op was a bad idea, while he was either sleeping like a baby in the other bedroom or whatever he did each night after she went to bed. Probably lie awake thinking of long rambling stories to tease her.  
Just then, an image came to mind of Red lying awake thinking and his ruminations were not about annoying anecdotes. Instead, she pictured him tangled in the sheets (no three-piece suit now) and grasping his cock in one hand. Lizzie knew intellectually that Reddington was an Alpha. Even if his FBI file hadn’t stated it directly, no one could spend more than 10 seconds in his presence and doubt his gender. However, Liz tended not to think of Red in the same category as other Alphas she knew.   
Red tended to surround himself with betas of either sex and, deftly avoided Alpha-pissing matches with disarming charm and wit. Unlike other Alphas, he did not speak down to her or question her competence. However, Liz knew Red enjoyed the company of beautiful women of all three genders and she assumed that at least some of those women were omegas eager for Raymond Reddington’s knot. He probably indulged now and then. Yet, they had been on the run together for months and Red certainly hadn’t brought any women of any gender back to their safehouses. It was safe to assume that he took care of his own needs the same way as he handled his business affairs: Throughly, with high regard for meeting his own satisfaction, but quietly and with any messiness so discretely handled that no one would ever know.  
There was no shame in it of course. Lizzie did the same, herself. Sometimes because the tension of constantly being on the run made it hard to sleep at night and an orgasm was a great sleep aid. And sometimes because she was just horny. Her high school sex ed teacher hadn’t been kidding about the sex drive of women in their thirties.  
Liz’s hand dropped away from the bedpost and she slid it under her shirt. Her fingers ghosted over her belly before reaching the front clasp of her bra. She flicked it open, freeing her breasts. They rubbed against the fabric of her shirt, making her nipples stand erect. Lizzie’s other hand joined the first one under her shirt. She cupped each breast, while making lazy circles on the areolae before lightly rubbing her thumbs against the hard nipples. The friction made her panties wet and she thought again of Red.  
Lizzie imagined Red stroking his long, thick shaft until he spilled over his own fist. She wondered if he’d clean up right away and then pictured herself picking up his hand to suck each finger clean. The tightness inside of her intensified and she thought of what it would be like to guide Red’s still damp hand to that spot that was calling out for attention. “What’s wrong with me?” she whispered to herself.  
And why was it so warm in here?  
She removed her hands from her shirt and stripped the garment off, then her socks, jeans, and panties. At first, the air felt cool on her naked flesh. Then her body adjusted all too quickly and she felt hotter than before.  
Liz walked over to the windows and opened one a crack. Cold air quickly poured in. It was February in Toronto after all and the night time temperatures were frigid. The breeze feathered across her bare torso. It felt delicious. She decided to open both windows about three inches until she cooled off enough to sleep.  
Lizzie lay back down on the bed, but now that she was naked, she found that she could not ignore the matelassé texture of the quilt against her skin. The slight roughness of the fabric would not allow her to get comfortable. Leave it to Red to find bedding that annoyed her. She pulled the quilt off the bed and slid between the sheets. They were 100% bamboo and so silky that she could not help rolling over to rub her breasts and belly against them. The sensation made her nipples even harder.  
She slid her right hand between her body and the bed until her pelvis was resting against the heel of her hand. This was her favorite position to masturbate. She could vary pressure on her clit as she rocked her way to an orgasm.  
It wasn’t long until she was cumming. Usually, her mind went unbidden to Tom at this moment. Liz knew that some omegas saw betas as a poor substitute for an Alpha, but her husband had always satisfied her. Even during her thrice yearly heats when she had to use a knotting dildo to completely relieve her urges, he worshipped her clit with his mouth and fingers or fucked her ass with his smaller beta cock. Of course, it was all just part of his dedication to his mission, she thought later when his false identity and malicious intents could no longer be denied. That didn’t stop her body from responding to the memory of his touch and though she thought she’d never recover fully from the heartbreak, she welcomed the enhanced release she continued to experience if she thought of Tom during orgasm.  
Tonight though, Elizabeth’s hindbrain took over and she thought of a very different man as she orgasmed. “Red. Oh, God, yes. Red!” she whispered. As the sensation faded, she became aware of what she’d uttered. She blushed furiously. Then she realized that her thighs were wet. She didn’t need to touch the fluid to tell it was her omega slick. She suddenly could smell herself, a scent that Tom had described as sweet almonds. I’m going into heat, she mused as her desire immediately returned. It was the most coherent thought that she would have for hours.  
She stumbled from the bed to the small black duffle that was her go bag. It didn’t take much rummaging to realize that the contents didn’t include a heat kit. She groaned. Mr. Kaplan had provided one when Liz first went on the run with Red. At the time Liz had just finished a heat and was considering a longer acting suppressant, but she was grateful for the older woman’s thoughtfulness.   
That kit was free of the frills that many younger omegas expected like artisanal chocolates, but it had all the basics so neatly packaged in a small case that it took up barely any room in her go bag. How could she forget to repack before leaving one of the last two or three safehouses?   
“I am so screwed,” Liz thought. She could make do with towels as a makeshift mattress protector, but she could not make it through her heat without a knotting dildo. She was about to panic when she noticed a silvery gleam at the bottom of the bag. She fished out the object, confirming her hopes: it was anti-heat pills. Just a single dose and a generic OTC variety, not her preferred brand which was prescription-strength, but beggars can’t be choosers.  
Lizzie quickly popped the foil on the twin blister pack and dry swallowed the gel capsules. The thought of going out to the kitchen for a glass of water was too daunting at the moment. The windows were pouring cold night air into the bedroom, making it almost comfortable despite her rising body temperature. To dress and go into any other room with closed windows would have felt agonizing. Besides, as she leaked slick, the scent of omega in heat would fill the space. It was already heavy in the air. She hoped Red couldn’t smell her. She blushed again and pushed the windows open as far as they would go.  
Then she lay back on the bed, hoping the meds would kick in soon.   
They didn’t.   
With her hormones surging at a frightening rate, Liz brought herself to orgasm twice more. The last time she came, it was with three fingers in her pussy as her body desperately craved the stretch of an Alpha knot. She tried to be quiet at first, biting her pillow. However, as the fever swept her body and her hindbrain took over, she grew reckless and moaned freely.  
Only very dimly did she hear a voice at the door. Someone was asking something. She wanted to say “Go away!” but her mind couldn’t clear enough to form the words. She just moaned again.  
Suddenly, there was a loud boom and the door slammed open to hang brokenly on its hinges. She could see a male figure backlit in the doorway, but the bright light hurt her eyes so she squeezed them shut. Besides, her fingers were bringing her to another peak and she no longer cared about anything other than the possibility of respite from her relentless desire.  
The intruder said her name and she was flooded with the thought of his voice husky in her ear as he fucked her from behind. She panted as her fingers moved more insistently against her sex. It was so good and yet, not nearly enough. Lizzie needed an Alpha’s knot to soothe her. There was an Alpha in the room with her, the timbre of voice was unmistakable. Why wasn’t he mounting her already?  
Her distress grew as the next orgasm failed to provide a full release and the only person who could achieve that, seemed intent to ignore her. The Alpha was shutting the windows. With the flow of frigid night air ended, the room unbearably hot and filled to choking with the scent of her need. If she’d had the physical strength to launch herself at him, she would have, but at that moment Lizzie could not even get to her hands and knees to display her wet pussy to goad him on. She was in agony as her heat-fueled desire kept her bound to the bed and helpless.  
The Alpha was saying something urgently and moving things around. He seemed upset. Lizzie dimly knew that he was upset with her. Maybe he didn’t want her. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry, that she’d be so good if only he’d fuck her, soothe her with his cock, fill her with his seed and knot.  
Just when she thought he was going to leave the room, Lizzie felt the bed shift under her. She opened the eyes and saw the Alpha kneeling above her. Their eyes met. She saw something there that her hindbrain couldn’t interpret and didn’t care to even try. It was more interested in the smell of him, a familiar blend of cigars and rich leather, but above all else the musk of an unbonded Alpha responding to an omega in heat.   
He did want her.  
Elizabeth’s eyes slid to his groin. His pants were tight there due to his erection. She wanted nothing more than to use her hands to free him so he could plunge into her. But she couldn’t stop fucking herself with her own fingers as her need doubled in intensity.  
Then, his order “Look at me!”  
Lizzie had never experienced the voice of an Alpha during her prior heats. She might have scoffed in the past at omega friends’ claim that they dropped panties at that sound, but she never would doubt them again. Liz obeyed his command.  
She stared at his moving lips, tried so hard to understand what he was saying. But it was useless. All her hindbrain would allow her to do was bring herself off again and again until he took mercy on her. Still, the very sound of his voice spiked her desire and she ground the heel of her hand hard against her clit, until she came so intensely she saw stars.  
In the aftermath of her orgasm, Elizabeth was on the verge of tears. She had cum so many times that she was exhausted, yet masturbating only took the edge off. And the relief was more and more fleeting each time. Now there was an Alpha here with a hard cock. All he had to do was mount and fuck her until he knotted.   
Just when she was afraid that he would never touch her, would leave the room and let her burn to death from desire, he lay next to her.   
The Alpha cupped his hand over her pubic mound. She was surprised the heat of her body didn’t scorch him. Then, she stopped thinking altogether as he brushed his thumb over her damp curls. That mere touch ignited a storm of sensation. She grabbed his hand and tried to ride his fingers as pleasure rolled through her. Her thighs flooded with slick as the walls of her pussy contracted. Before the feeling faded, he cupped her sex firmly and stroked her clit.   
Elizabeth’s orgasm crashed over her. Seconds later, her pleasure was again cresting as the Alpha lowered his tongue to her core. She wanted to wrap her legs around his head and fuck his mouth, but his slick fingers slid into her pussy and ass before she could. She cried out as she exploded. Just when she thought she’d never cum that hard before in her life, he brought her over the edge again.  
She was boneless, powerless as aftershock after aftershock coursed through her body. She wanted to protest the removal of his fingers, but she could barely breathe let alone vocalize. Meanwhile, the Alpha continued talking to her, his voice a deep timbre that brought fresh slick to her thighs. Then, he was above her and naked with his massive cock jut inches from where she so desperately needed it to bed. She moaned urgently.  
To her disappointment, he didn’t mount her immediately. Instead, he wrapped her hand around his erection. It was so big and so hard!  
She instinctively met his eyes. Like her own, the pupils were blown with desire, a fact her hindbrain noted with pleasure. Yes, he wanted her, too.  
It barely registered that the Alpha was talking to her again. “Feel that, Elizabeth? It’s what you need, right?  
“Y-y-yes! Please!”  
“Of course, Lizzie,” he responded. “Anything for you. Always.”  
She fisted his cock while he moved her about on the bed. When he was finished, her hips were propped up by a pillow. The position made her pelvis feel even heavier than before and she thought she’d die if he didn’t take her.  
“Are you ready, Elizabeth?” There was something about that voice.   
“God, yes! Now!” she panted.  
He spread her legs and positioned his cock so that the leaking head stroked teasingly against her clit, then parted her inner labia without actually penetrating her. He rotated his hips and Elizabeth arched against him, trying to force him in. “Please!” she begged.  
Then he took her in one long thrust.  
It seemed impossible that so much sensation could come from one spot in her body. His thick shaft stretched her even before his knot formed. Her pussy walls fluttered and clenched at him. Those spasms seemed to trigger something in the Alpha because he began fucking her hard. His fingers bit into her hips and she welcomed the pain as part of his claiming.  
Her orgasm seemed to never end as he worked his cock in and out of her. Dimly, she was aware that he was fucking her bareback and the thought of being filled with his hot semen as well as his knot made her crest again.   
Lizzie tried to beg for his knot, but she couldn’t stop crying out as her body responded to his. The peaks were coming faster and stronger now. She couldn’t believe her lust continued. However, it would not abate until the Alpha gave her his knot. She rolled her hips helplessly.  
He sensed her wordless distress and picked up the pace and force of his strokes. Just as she reached another orgasm, he too exploded, filling her with his cum as his knot swelled to tie them together. Liz felt him expand and the sensation overtook her into dazzling light and then darkness.  
When she came to, Elizabeth was unsure of anything right away, other than a sense of being more well-fucked than ever before in her life. She was still having aftershocks of pleasure as her pussy adjusted to the first real knot she’d ever experienced. Her thighs were wet with her own slick and the semen of an Alpha. Her hips felt sore and she was sure if she looked, shed see the bruises of fingers that had held her in place as he drove into her.  
Her confusion didn’t immediately panic her. Mild retrograde amnesia was a common side-effect of omega contact with Alpha semen. Plus, the prostaglandins her bloodstream had absorbed were sending a strong message that she was safe, loved, and probably successfully bred so there was nothing to worry about. However, Liz hadn’t made her way through the FBI Academy and her early employment at the Bureau listening to her biology. She would keep pushing until her mind cleared.  
Her first concern was why she’d gone into a full heat six weeks early. As a result, she’d gone through a harrowing heat that could have cost her life. This was one reason the Bureau was still reluctant to put omegas in the field. She wondered if she would get an official reprimand in her jacket.  
At the very least, she’d complicated a relationship with a fellow agent. She hoped it wasn’t Ressler. She also hoped it wasn’t Navabi, but really anyone but Ressler.   
Then she remembered why it had to be anyone, but Ressler. He was chasing her, wanted to arrest her for crimes she didn’t commit. He didn’t believe in her innocence and he probably wouldn’t care if she melted her brain from an unsatisfied heat while he dragged her to account for her supposed crimes.  
As the memories came flooding back, Lizzie felt increasing guilt despite the feel good message from the Alpha semen pooled in her reproductive tract. Recalling her capture and the aborted torture session was unpleasant as was the realization that she’d failed to fully prepare for a heat –early or not-- when she packed her go bag. She had brought this upon herself and Reddington. Worse still, she was…  
She was happy that he was the Alpha who came to her rescue. Happy that he’d fucked her senseless and filled her insatiable pussy with his cum and knot. Happily proud that she’d brought him pleasure, too.   
At the same time, Liz was furious at herself for being happy. As complicated as being knotted by Ressler would have been, this was Raymond Reddington and, thus far, far worse. Red was a man who was quick to quip, yet never fully took anything lightly. He also had built his fortune and, to no small part, his survival on his ability to broker any situation to his advantage.  
Their relationship was already…complex and emotionally difficult for Liz.   
She slid a hand up to her neck and was relieved to find the skin over the glands there unbroken.  
“Oh, Elizabeth,” Red rumbled, not bothering to hide the hurt tones. “I would never force a bond on you.”  
He was awake! She flushed and hid her face.  
“Look at me.” He chided. “Look at me right now, Elizabeth Keen.”   
While his voice was gentle, there was enough Alpha Command in it that Lizzie was helpless but to obey.  
Reddington took her hands from her face and held them in his own larger left hand against his chest. With his right hand, he lightly stroked her cheek before cupping her chin.  
“I am just relieved that I found you in time to help you. You must never hide from me when you are in trouble, Lizzie.”  
Liz laughed ruefully. “Even if you told me so?”  
“You know I don’t make those type of conditions, Elizabeth.”  
“Maybe you should.” She said bitterly. “I didn’t listen so I got tortured and it flipped some craxy hormonal switch so you were forced to have sex with me.”  
“Forced?”   
“To save me.”  
Red shook his head. “You think you forced me?” He paused, “You’re wrong, Lizzie. Guilt is clouding your judgement about what has happened and you mustn’t let it do that. Not for this. I’m always honored to serve you in whatever way you will allow me.”  
Tears sprang to Elizabeth’s eyes. She could handle his anger. Or even his sarcasm. But right now his kindness was unbearable.   
His arms around her tightened and she let him pull her head back down to his chest, mostly so he couldn’t see her face as she cried. Soon the rigors of the day over took her and she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
